


Together

by Gabberwocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, background akuro, background soriku, but I wrote it so..., have fun, honestly, i don't know what this is, i hope this makes sense tbh, ish, it does to me, it was hard to write, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "With the sudden return of Axel- Lea, Sora reminded himself, his name is Lea now- something stirred inside Sora.Well, two somethings, really. "





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is kind of a mess and I'm not sure how much sense it makes. If you need help understanding it, just comment and I'll explain.

With the sudden return of Axel- Lea, Sora reminded himself, his name is Lea now- something stirred inside Sora.

Well, two somethings, really. Excitement and confusion, but those emotions didn’t feel like they were Sora’s. They didn’t even feel like they belonged to the same person themselves. Like two someones were feeling, one excitement and the other confusion whenever Axel’s (Lea’s!) bright red hair was visible.

So Sora sat, just outside the training field, watching Axel and Riku spar and trying to puzzle out these emotions that couldn’t be his.

The excitement was refreshing, like connecting again after a long time apart. It felt like how Sora felt after finding Riku- the relieved rush of happiness at seeing the love of your life safe and happy.

Which didn’t make any sense, because Sora loved Riku, not Axel. Yes, he was grateful to Axel for sacrificing himself for him in the world-between-worlds, but that wasn’t love. So where was this feeling coming from?

And the other one- the confusion. It was a melancholy sort of confusion, like seeing an old friend again but they’ve changed.

Whoever this person was knew Lea before the pain was behind his eyes, before he’d seen everything horrible of the world and hated the fact that they weren’t there for their friend.

Sora started from his thoughts, because the other person- the one experiencing the confusion- referred to Axel as _Lea_ , they’d known him as that person.

And then his voice spoke, but the words weren’t his.

“Lea!”

Lea turned. “Hey! You got it memorized, Sora!”

Sora felt his face fall, but he, again, didn’t control it.

“I’m…”

“Sora?” It was Riku’s voice this time, and Sora’s body jumped back some, startled at the voice.

“Not Sora.”

Both boys stared.

Riku’s brow furrowed and he cautioned, “Roxas?”

Lea gaped. “Roxas?!”

Sora’s head shook again. “Ventus.”

Lea’s jaw dropped further, if possible, and then he grinned. “Ven?”

Sora (Ventus) nodded. “Yeah. Hey, Lea.”

Riku, if possible, looked more confused, and Sora fought his way to the front again. “What the hell just happened?”

Axel’s face fell a little. “Sora?”

Sora nodded. “Yeah.”

Axel frowned.

“Axel,” Sora started. “Who is Ventus?”

Axel smiled. “A friend. I met him in Radiant Gardens, back home. I ran into him with my friend Isa.”

Sora smiled. “He seems… sad. For you, I mean. He doesn’t know why you look so hurt.”

“I look hurt?”

Sora nodded. “Yeah, you do. It’s behind your eyes. They look darker than they were before. And you hold yourself differently.”

“…Ven?”

“Yeah.”

“This is confusing.”

Sora growled a little. “Let me have a turn, dammit!”

Axel and Riku looked at each other.

“Axel?”

“…Roxas?” Axel tried slowly.

Sora (Roxas) grinned. “Axel!”

“I need to sit down.” Riku said.

* * *

 

They (could Sora call himself that now? A “they”?) went to see Master Yen Sid to ask him about the other people living inside Sora.

Axel (“Lea,” Ventus corrected. “Shut up,” Roxas replied.) and Riku went with them because all three people were still figuring out how the whole “controlling Sora’s body” thing worked (Sora was adamant he should, for the time being, be primarily in control, it was his body) and often talked over each other and switched too quickly for everyone else to figure out who they were talking to.

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow as Riku recounted what happened. “I thought Sora and his Nobody merged.”

“I’m not nobody!” Sora’s voice rang out before he clapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry. That’s a touchy subject for Roxas, apparently.”

All three people in the room (minus Sora) blinked.

Yen Sid nodded. “So you said that the other person was Ventus?”

Riku nodded. “Yes.”

“I’d wondered where his heart went…”

“What?”

“His body sleeps in Castle Oblivion.”

“WHAT?!” Riku exclaimed.

“Is _that_ what Xemnas had us looking for all that time?” Axel said at the same time.

Yen Sid nodded. “It is likely. Before he split into Xemnas and the heartless you all know as Ansem, he had possessed Ventus’s friend Terra-”

“W-what? Terra?” Ventus flickered into control, hands covering his mouth as he sat. “He’s…gone?”

“Ven…” Lea bent down next to the boy. “Ven, it’ll be ok…”

Yen Sid closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Ventus.”

Sora looked up, Ventus’s tears still falling from his eyes. “Riku came back though, right? So maybe Terra can too.”

Riku bent down now, too. “Maybe, Sora. I don’t know how we’ll do it, though.”

Sora nodded. “We have to find away. I can feel Ven’s pain, Riku… it _hurts_.” Sora closed his eyes and let Ventus ask his next question. “W-what about Aqua?”

Riku looked down. “She saved my life.”

“When?”

“In the Realm of Darkness. She sacrificed her escape to make sure I survived to close the Door to Light.”

Ventus crumbled. “So she’s gone too.”

Yen Sid shook his head. “It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve rescued someone from the Realm of Darkness. Besides,” he looked down at Ventus, “we need her to get your body back.”

* * *

 

Riku left to find Aqua in the Realm of Darkness, and Sora stayed in Yen Sid’s tower. He used the time to figure out how to deal with this; the three people living inside his body.

Axel, Kairi, and Yen Sid had learned how to tell Sora, Ventus, and Roxas apart. Surprisingly, it was Sora and Ventus who were hardest to differentiate. They’d shared a heart; shared a body for so long it was hard to tell if Sora had picked up Ventus’s ticks or vice versa. The easiest way to tell was the name they used for Axel- Sora still had trouble remembering “Lea” and that was the only name Ventus knew for the redhead. Roxas, on the other hand, was easy to separate from Sora and Ventus. He was angrier, usually, and held his posture straighter than Sora usually did. Some days, it was almost ramrod straight.

It was a shock for Kairi when she walked into the kitchen and saw Sora’s body straddling Axel as their lips locked.

It was also strange for everyone in the tower to happen upon Sora while he was talking to Ventus and Roxas, because then he was still. Perfectly, completely still, eyes staring at nothing as all three people retreated into their head to talk amongst themselves.

It was a time like this, weeks later, that Riku returned with Aqua and they both made a beeline for the glassy-eyed boy only to be stopped by shouts from Axel and Kairi.

“Riku, he’s ok. They’re just talking.” Kairi reassured. “Even if you try to talk to him, he won’t hear you. He’s too deep into his own mind.”

“When will he wake up?”

Kairi shrugs. “I’ve seen him do this anywhere from five minutes to half the day. We always manage to wake him up to eat, though, so in about half an hour you can try. That’s when lunch will be ready.”

“It’s a toss up as to who you’ll get, though.” Axel chimed in.

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly that. When we wake them up this way, it’s not always Sora who comes forwards. Sometimes it’s Ventus or Roxas.”

Aqua was watching all this with interest, edging closer to Sora and trying to find the boy she’d spoken to years ago on Destiny Island. “If I’d known this would happen… I wouldn’t have stopped to talk.”

At her words, Sora’s eyes cleared and he relaxed, blinking slowly before his eyes found Aqua. He grinned.

“Ah.” Kairi said. “We got Ventus.”

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Ventus was wrapped in Aqua’s arms, laughing happily. “You’re ok! Aqua!”

“Ven!” She kissed his forehead. “Are you ok?”

Ventus nodded. “It’s a little strange, being in someone else’s body, but Sora and I have technically shared this body since I fell asleep. We think that’s why Sora and, by extension, Roxas, can use the Keyblade.”

“Does that mean when you separate, Sora won’t be able to use it anymore?” Riku asked.

Ventus shook his head. “No. I think, when I took refuge in his heart, I kind of made Sora my apprentice, like what Terra did with you, Riku.” Ventus’s eyes closed briefly. “Sora wants to come talk. I’ll be back, ok?”

With those words, the light in Sora’s eyes changed, as did the tilt of his smile. “Riku!”

In much the same manner Ventus had with Aqua, Sora threw himself at Riku, who immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist and pecked his lips. “Hey, Sora.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Sora grinned and turned to face Aqua, waving. “Hi! I’m Sora!”

Aqua smiled. “I remember. I met you before, years ago.”

Sora tilted his head, thinking. “Oh! You were the one who asked me if I liked Riku!”

She chuckled. “I was. I think I got my answer, just now.”

Sora blushed.

* * *

 

Riku’s hand tightened on Sora’s as they neared Castle Oblivion, and Sora’s tightened on Riku’s in return, though the younger wasn’t sure why the castle made him feel so uneasy.

Aqua, however, walked with purpose through the castle to the Chamber of Waking, where Ventus’s body sat waiting.

Riku flinched as he saw the body.

“Riku?” Sora questioned, “What’s wrong?”

“He looks just like Roxas.”

“Oh. Is that bad?”

“…I did terrible things to Roxas, before. During your year of sleep.”

Sora’s hand pulled away from Riku’s as he growled, “You’re damn right you did.”

“Roxas,” Axel called from behind him, “We need Sora for this. Actually Sora. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Sora’s posture relaxed as he blinked back into control.

“I’m not going to miss that, to be honest.”

Everyone chuckled briefly before looking at the still body in front of them.

“So,” Aqua said, “How do we do this?”

Sora looked down. “Actually… I’ve done something like this before.”

Riku froze. “Sora, no!”

“It worked with Kairi!”

“But you turned into a heartless! And created Roxas!”

Sora grinned. “I know.”

He stepped away and summoned his Keyblade, currently in its Oblivion form, and plunged it into his own heart.

Three voices chorused “Sora!” as the boy fell to his knees, two orbs of light flying from his chest. Riku rushed to catch him, thankful that he didn’t disappear like he had when he saved Kairi.

On the chair, Ventus stirred.

* * *

 

Getting used to being alone was weird. It was harder than getting used to sharing his body, Sora thought. Maybe it was because for as long as he could remember, he’d had Ventus. Even when he didn’t realize it, Ventus had been in his heart and now he wasn’t anymore.

It was weird.

He had a hard time focusing, saying something stupid in his head and expecting Ventus or Roxas to comment.

Ventus and Roxas were having the same problems, and for a few weeks after they were separated, the three spent as much time as they could with each other. Sometimes they talked, other times they just sat as close as they could, Sora almost always squished in the middle as they cuddled. (Though Roxas would deny it was cuddling with every fiber of his being.)

Sometimes, Riku, Axel, and Aqua were concerned the three were being too co-dependent, but whenever their concerns were expressed, they were brushed off by one or all three of the boys.

And after a few weeks, it was apparent their fears were unfounded, as the cuddle piles became less and less frequent. The boys still sought comfort in each other, and they seemed to always know when one of the others was upset, even if they were on completely separate worlds, but these were just the after effects of sharing a heart for so long.

* * *

 

After the defeat of Xehanort, the final member of Ventus’s group was found, Terra completing their little pieced together family.

Sora and Riku, no longer thinking of Destiny Islands as “home,” got a house in Radiant Gardens (courtesy of Merlin) and Roxas soon followed suit.

Ventus wanted to explore the worlds, wanting the memories of his own. Wayfinder in hand, he waved from the window of the Gummi Ship Sora’d taught him to drive, Terra and Aqua nervously waving from the windows behind him.

Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Axel lifted their own Wayfinders in return, knowing no matter how far apart they were, they would always come back together.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to word it so whenever Ventus is in "control," he refers to Axel as "Lea," so if it's written as "Axel," either Sora or Roxas are in charge.  
> Like my work? [Buy me a Coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)


End file.
